


What’s It Like To OC Cosplay

by Meggy369



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggy369/pseuds/Meggy369
Summary: I’m gonna tell how one character I drew and created slowly came to life. Also I’m gonna tell you how in the world it all happened in the amazing world of both the internet and this reality we live in a daily basis.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started in the date of Monday March 18, 2019 I drew my OC then I had the idea to have people name her for me because at the time I couldn’t think of a name for her. No matter how hard I tried it just didn’t work out as I wanted it to. So I turned to the internet showed her off to my beautiful gems also telling them to give her a personality as well.

Moments later one beautiful gem named her Nephrite that she’s shy, a bit feisty, she gets use to other gems or humans, and she’ll become your best friend. So I started from there thinking long and hard also drawing her over and over to get use to her. At the time I still couldn’t make up my mind of what she’d look like in real life mainly because I didn’t have much. Also I wasn’t confident at the time to show my face yet. I felt stuck and not sure what I could do then again I was only drawing her at the time so there really was not hurry to cosplay as her right away. 

So here’s what I was thinking before I became Nephrite:

*Find something easy and simple to wear all the time

*Look for things that’ll stand out

For now I just needed to keep on drawing her and or sketch a few ideas that I haven’t done yet. And who knows maybe people will find me in person or on here some day. But it’s up to me to answer this question, "Do I want to do the impossible or stay as I am until I feel comfortable and not so scared to show them what I can do?"


	2. What’s It Like To OC Cosplay

So a few days or maybe weeks later I slowly started to get the hang of drawing and cosplaying as Nephrite on Tiktok slowly going to 1,000 likes. I swear to you that time flew by so fast for me that I didn’t even know what to expect when so many people slowly started to get use to me in Cosplay and in drawing.

Now all I did was wear there different hospital masks that I drew with my own hands with one mask I created in my own imagination. Then wore a University of California San Francisco hoodie covering my right eye with my hair keeping it easy for anyone who would want to Cosplay as Nephrite.

Now here’s the thing I was scared and nervous of showing my face for it at the same time something told me that if something scared you, you face it with everything you got. More and more people started coming in and out of my page making me feel so proud with myself that I’m coming out of my shell even though I was doing it for fun. Also to see much I’ve grown as both my true self and as Belladonna 36 showing off every color of my rainbow with no regrets. To be honest I really did enjoy showing my face for the first time it felt like I didn’t have to hide anymore and didn’t have to be ashamed of my true beauty.

So many comments flew in when they saw the real me you wouldn’t believe how fast they flew in. It felt like I was in my own world with a whole lot of people seeing me and how long of a journey I made for not only myself but, also for other to join with me. Every once in a while I would think of a idea I haven’t done yet or just make a duet with a few people I see on my "for you page" or just surprise people when they least expect it. And I slowly started to post almost everything on my YouTube channel that even people on my channel didn’t expect what was coming. What can I say I’m full of surprises and I don’t always share when.

(I’m going to do it I plan to keep it that way. I’m to legit to quit and honestly I’m gonna stay like this confident and I don’t give up so easily.)


	3. What’s It Like To OC Cosplay

I don’t really remember how this happened but, one day I see this video on Tiktok that said in a text, "In the year of 2013 Tiktok will be shut down which is three years from now." I didn’t really think about it that much because I wasn’t at all addicted to it at the time and I was slowly gaining my confidence and coming out of my shell of no longer being shy or scared of doing the impossible.

But everyone else started panicking, like they seriously started posting right after they either heard or seen video show up on their phones and anything else that they use on a daily basis. Even to this day a few people is still blasting Tiktok with all kinds of content or it’s just a joke and the person who posted it just wanted to scare us. Now as I said I posted almost every Tiktok video in a duet or a reaction on my YouTube channel for everyone to watch so that when Tiktok does shutdown for good almost every video will still be alive on it. 

So here’s what I do:

*Once I finally get done with whatever I created, react or surprise a person on Tiktok I immediately download it as fast as possible 

*Then I go to YouTube and press on the camera button on my phone to find the video right there for me to post

*And lastly I type in what title fits to that video and text how I did it in each description then boom I post it right then and there until I think or see the next video or opportunity to show you all what I can do

Yes it’s not so bad or long of a process at all. I made it as easy as I could for myself to keep this pattern in mind just in case I forget. I do my best to have all of you smile and to join this amazing journey with me so you can see what I see and feel what I feel. As one text video on Tiktok once said, "If you want to leave something behind, you better leave something that’s extraordinary. And that it defines the real you from the inside out." (And trust me. I’m just getting started.)


	4. What’s It Like To OC Cosplay

Well it’s slowly starting to happen almost everyone is find me or to just stop by to see my profile or videos of how much I’ve done so far in both Tiktok and as for my YouTube.. eh I’m still working on it but, I know it’s gonna take a while for me to think of other ideas that I haven’t done yet. It’s not always easy to think up ideas that people may have already came up with also a lot of people would be thinking, "Oh hey it’s stolen we need to report this video or have them delete it!"

I got to tell ya it’s not the best feeling to have a large group of people saying or doing awful things and when they don’t do that is when it’s in a duet or in a reaction video. Yes there is still people reporting live videos for no reason unfortunately there’s only so much Tiktok can do even though we’re trying to show and tell them, "Hey you need to fix this! And you need to fix this now!" At the same time it’s been acting like this for I’m not even sure how long now because we’ve complained about Tiktok on a daily basis. 

*We told them that every once in a while lives is stopping out of nowhere

*Half the time the duets or reactions doesn’t always show up and or we seriously can’t find them

*People is getting off or quitting Tiktok because they got suspended for no reason and or they just don’t want to deal with it anymore 

But other than that we’re still on it doing our hardest to earn smiles, making people’s day, and whatever else that we can make things from a bad day to a good one. There’s no way we’re gonna stop what we’re doing just because of the hate or anything else that’ll slow us down anytime soon. No matter what happens we still do what we do, we’re still no going anywhere anytime soon, and we just don’t know how to give up.


	5. What’s It Like To OC Cosplay

So here’s what happened. I lost both my sweater and my sunglasses and I can’t find them anywhere but, the good news is I have confirmed that Nephrite’s new look is a purple long sleeve shirt i even draw it two days ago that it’s officially her new look with my necklace still a part of my cosplay. 

I even posted them them on my YouTube so that everyone knows that I only changed one thing about one of my three OC’s which I hope nobody doesn’t mind a little change. Also I finally got done with a video not to long ago cosplaying as Bella. Now the story about Bella is that I did my face reveal as her and I was going to use my real name. Then all of a sudden I decided not to do that and use my Tiktok name instead. And for Pepsi I needed to let people know that I draw or write stuff every once in a while. I don’t do it as often as I should but, I’m still practicing and I’m doing the best that I can to show everyone how much I can do so far.

I’m really proud of myself that I’m this confident mainly because I was always labeled, "the shy one, the weird one, and etc." but, now that I’m showing everyone of how much that I proved them wrong I’m still not gonna stop what I’m doing just because of what people think or say to me. Besides I’m too good and out of this world fabulous to think or worry about that anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah we have a very big problem. So as you all know I go by SU Pink Diamond well unfortunately I don’t know what to do because every time I go on it it seriously says this,"Something went wrong. Some info may be out of Date. Try agin later. Your org requires you to set a passcode etc." Now I don’t know what that means or what I’m supposed to do to fix this problem. So to play it safe I must re-upload every Tiktok video I’ve ever made and post it on my other account as Bella Donna36.

\- https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_Mx9-ZfJLJIX0s48o-HIJQ

Yes this is the channel and yes it’s a must that I have to use this from now on and probably start all over I guess. It’s not going to be easy to do this whole process again but, I have to do this. Besides anyone can see it anytime they want. And I'll slowly go into character and my OC’s or my new Gender bent of Joker’s Son Julia acting and sounding like them in a live. Wish me luck everyone I'm gonna need it.


	7. What’s It Like To OC Cosplay

It’s official that ever since I participated the hashtag eveil I got so lazy to not dress up in any of my OC’s outfits. Somehow people just look at my videos without saying anything when I’m telling them or showing them it’s a part of the story. And they still love it and sometimes they say the most nicest things on my videos showing that they like what I do. 

And now I’m slowly starting to cosplay my modern day version of Sarabi from the Disney movie, "The Lion King" both original and live action. it fells so amazing to cosplay as someone else for a change. And yes I’m thinking to cosplay as my OC’s soon as I feel like I found a sound to do it with or act out a sound that fits them.


End file.
